A Second Chance
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Sequel to Nothing is Ever Perfect. Samantha is given her second chance at life, but she's in a different body. When she see's her family and friends, will they accept her? Or will they turn her away? Who does she fall in love with this time around? R&R!
1. You Get a Second Chance

**A/N: Hola! Yes yes... Yall! This is the sequel to Nothing is Ever Perfect. I couldn't leave 'Samantha' hanging or whatever. Now, I got inspired to write this when I watched the Down to Earth movie. Which by the way... is funny, but I changed things around so it can be this way. I hope nobody is offended by it, that's not my intention. It's just an AU story. I've wanted to do a One Tree Hill story, but I could never know how to start it or go about making one. So, I'm doing it this way. It's going to be a TRIPLE crossover: The CovenantXXGossip GirlXXOne Tree Hill. And this story will take place a year after Samantha's death. I know there is a lot of 'Naley' fans out there, but Nathan is not going to be in here. Sorry. I love Nathan, but I don't feel like he's going to work into the story. So we'll see where everything goes and see if everything falls into place, the way it's supposed to. Enjoy this and as always kiddies... R&R!**

**P.S. I OWN NOTHING FROM THE COVENANT... GOSSIP GIRL... OR ONE TREE HILL... just my OC's. Thanx!!**

* * *

**--Zero--  
--You Get a Second Chance--**

Samantha's POV:

Whoa! This is strange. Where am I? Is this Heaven? Everything is so pretty and white. Didn't I die today?

I looked around and in the distance, I see my parents: Emma and Alan. I walked... wait. I'm not even walking, I'm floating. I could get used to this. So I floated over to them and for some reason, they didn't look too happy to see me.

"Hey, Kiddo." Alan told me.

"Hi... wow, I've missed you both so much."

Emma gave me a weak smile and said "We missed you too, more than you can imagine."

"Then what's wrong? You're not happy to see me?"

"No... no." Emma looked like she was going to cry. "That's not it at all. We are happy to see you."

"Then what is it?"

"Sam." Alan started. "As much as we're glad to see you... it just wasn't you're time to go."

"What?"

"You weren't supposed to die on that operating table."

"And the babies?"

"None of you." Alan said, shaking his head. "You and the twins. You were supposed to be okay. According to the Head Hancho upstairs, all three of you are supposed to live a long and happy life."

I nodded and said "Okay... so now what?"

Emma beamed with excitement and said "You're getting a second chance."

"How? My body is down there on that operating table with my blood on the floor."

"Honey, your body has been buried." My jaw dropped and Emma nodded. "Your body's was buried almost a year ago."

"What?! It's been a year? How come I'm getting my 'second chance' a year later?"

"You know how, when you file papers or documents, and it doesn't get through till way later, because someone misplaced them or fumbled them around?" I nodded. "Well, it was like that." I wanted to laugh at Alan's explaination. "But you will have a new body and a new name."

"You're not going to look like you or sound like you, but you'll still have your personality." Emma smiled and I knew she always loved my personality.

"Wow... this is crazy." I shook my head. "Okay, then can I go back to my kids?"

"Not so fast." Alan said, getting serious. "There are some rules, when you get sent back."

"Rules?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, you are Samantha Dawson through and through, but it being a year later and you having a different body, everyone will just think you're crazy. Because they all remember who 'Samantha' was."

Emma shook her head and said "And since your body isn't 'Samantha' like, you won't be able to be a mother to our grandchildren."

"Wonderful." I said, sarcastically.

"But they are so beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled.

"Look at it this way, no... you won't be able to be a mother to them, but you'll be able to see them grow up."

"How am I supposed to do that, if I won't look like me?"

"Ease your way into their lives." Alan smiled. "I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard."

"This is going to be difficult... I mean, they're my babies. I carried them, I loved them, and got attached to them in my stomach."

Emma grabbed my hand and said "Honey... we know this is hard for you to grasp, but it's the only way for you to have your second chance."

I slowly nodded and said "Okay, so let me get this straight." I paused. "I can go back to all my family and friends, but I won't look like me and the only way to be close to my kids is to become friends with them?"

"Pretty much." Alan nodded.

"Do you know how hard that's going to be? You know how Chuck and Blair are." I shook my head. "All right... I won't look like me, but I'll still have my personality. Won't they catch on that it's me or something?"

"It's complicated on how this works, Pumpkin." I smiled, I miss Alan calling me that. "When they meet you, they'll think they're having deja vu."

"Even me?"

"Not exactly." Emma started. "When you go back, you're not going to remember this conversation or you being here. But, you're going to remember who you were, before all of that happened."

"This is crazy." I shook my head.

"Just let the chips fall where they may." Emma smiled. "Everything will turn out okay."

I nodded, taking eveything in and said "So... where's my new body?"

"There's this girl named: Haley James, that's laying in the hospital. Haley and her friends were on road trip in New York. She's nineteen and she works at a hospital as a medical assisstant back in North Carolina."

"What happened to her?" I asked and Emma waved her arm, then we started looking at what looked like a window, floating in the air, with this 'Haley' person lying on a hospital bed.

"She got into a car accident four months ago and the doctors think she's going to be a vegetable, so they are thinking of pulling the plug."

"Oh no, she's so pretty." I paused. "So, I'll remember my life and everyone that was in it, but be living as her?" I repeated again, to make sure. "I won't look like me or sound like me... it will be all her?"

Alan put his arm around my shoulder and said "Yeah." he paused. "Haley's friends are: Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Skills, Mouth, Karen, and Julian."

"What kind of names are Skills and Mouth?"

"They're nicknames." Alan laughed.

"Fantastic." I sighed.

"We have faith in you, that you'll find your way." Emma smiled, then there was a minute of silence. "This is where we say goodbye, Sam." Oh no, I could hear the hurt in Emma's voice. "We're so glad and greatful that Lily chose us to be your parents." she gave me a hug. "We love you so much."

"I love you too." I let go of Emma, then gave Alan a hug.

"You take care of yourself, Pumpkin."

"I will, thank you for raising me." we broke from the hug, and both of them nodded. "I miss you already." I giggled.

"We know you'll enjoy your new life." I nodded. "You ready, Kiddo?" Alan asked me, I smiled and then everything turned black.


	2. It's Been Almost a Year

**A/N: Okay... I don't know how this is going to work, so I'm trying it this way. Samantha doesn't look or sound like her, but when she's talking in her thoughts, she can hear her own voice. Does that make sense? If not, then give me some ideas to make it better. Okay here we go!**

Samantha's thoughts are in _**bold italics.**_

* * *

**--Chapter One--  
--It's Been Almost a Year--**

"Samantha... Dawson." she whispered, trying to move her head. Seconds later, she felt someone grabbing her hand, and her eyes shot open. She saw two concerned faces with tears in their eyes.

"Haley? You're awake."

_**"Haley?"**_

She gave him a funny look. "Who are you?" she said, looking at the two people staring at her.

"It's me... your best friend, Lucas and that's Brooke."

"And who am I?"

"Your name is Haley James. We were on a vacation, here in New York, you got into an accident, and you were in a coma."

"They told us you were going to be a vegetable." Brooke said, sobbing.

Lucas blinked his tears and said "It's a miracle, Hales."

"I'll go get the doctor." Brooke said, walking out of the room.

Lucas hugged Haley and said "I can't believe this, I though you weren't coming back to me." Haley was unsure, but she nodded anyway.

A few minutes later, a doctor walked in with Brooke and Peyton behind him. "Hello, Miss James... I'm Dr. Morris."

"Hi." she said softly.

_**"Wow... it's my doctor."**_

"We honestly didn't think you going to wake up." he walked up to her shining a light in her eyes. "Look into this." he shined the light two times in each eye, then put it away. "This is a miracle, Haley. People who come in and land into a coma, with no signs of brain activity, making them a vegetable and usually on life support, never comes out of it."

"Never?" asked Brooke.

Dr. Morris shook his head and said "No, never. They'll have no brain activity and-or no oxygen going to the brain." he looked at Haley. "You are very lucky."

"I guess it wasn't my time to go." Haley said, mainly to herself.

"When can we take her home?" asked Peyton.

"Not for a few days, we have to check and see if everything with her is okay and functioning, before she leaves."

Lucas looked at Haley and said "Who's Samantha Dawson?"

Both Haley and Dr. Morris said "What?"

"Before she woke up, she whispered the name... Samantha Dawson."

"I did?" Haley said, looking confused.

_**"I don't remember saying my name."**_

"Who is that?" asked Brooke.

_**"It's ME!"**_

Dr. Morris sighed and said "Samantha Dawson was a patient of mine."

"So, she's real?" asked Brooke.

_**"Yes... I'm real."**_

"Yes, she was. Samantha was a little over eight months pregnant with twins when she came in here and we had to do an emergency C-section to save the babies, but Samantha didn't make it. She was hemorrhaging and lost a lot of blood."

"Oh my God." said Brooke.

"That was almost a year ago... how do you know about Samantha, if you live in North Carolina?"

"Um... I don't know." Haley shook her head.

"That's odd." Dr. Morris said, looking back at the chart.

"So, what happened to her twins?"

Dr. Morris looked up at Peyton and said "They are doing just fine. I see them all the time. In Samantha's will, she wanted me and Dr. Carter, which was her other doctor, to be regular doctors for her twins."

"What are their names?" asked Lucas.

_**"Charlie Nathaniel Garwin and Emily Alannah Bass."**_

"Charlie and Emily."

"Oh." Lucas nodded.

_**"I can't wait to see what they look like."**_

Dr. Morris smiled at Haley. "You just rest, you've been through a lot, and hopefully you can go back home to North Carolina, in a few days." then Dr. Morris walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Peyton walked up to Haley and said "You hear that, we can go home."

Haley looked up at her friends, and said "I'm not going back... I'm staying right here."

_**"And I'm staying with my kids."**_

***Meanwhile***

Serena walked into the Palace to meet Reid, Blair, Nate, and Chuck to discuss the upcoming birthday party plans for the twins. She looked around and said "Where's Chuck?"

"He's not here yet. I haven't seen him since he dropped off Emily with me and Pogue, yesterday." Blair frowned.

Serena thought for a second, then said "I'll be right back." then she left. Serena would usually go check his suite or Victrola, but something told her that she knew where he was going to be. Ten minutes later, she found him. She got out of the taxi and slowly walked up to him. "Hey, Chuck."

He looked up and said "Serena." she walked up to him as he sat down. "Did someone send you to come get me?"

"No... I came on my own." she sat down next to him. "Whatcha' doing?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"If I should read this letter that Sam gave me... or not."

"You still haven't read it?

"I'm afraid to. I'm afraid to read what she had to tell me. What if it's bad?"

"What if it's not?" Chuck looked at her with a blank stare. "Aside from the fighting, she loved you Chuck. I was in the car with her the first time she told me. I don't think, she'd write anything bad to you."

Chuck tossed the envelope in Serena's lap and said "Fine... you read it."

"You sure?" he nodded. "Okay." then she opened it and read it. Half way into reading the letter, her eyes started to get watery. When she was done, she folded it up, putting it back into the envelope.

"Well?"

"Chuck, it's been almost a year. Do you think she'd write you something bad or mean and leave you with some kind of bad memory of her?" he shook his head. "Then you should read it."

Chuck smiled and said "Did you know that my father left Victrola and a few hotels to Sam?"

"Really?"

"Yeah... I guess he loved her like a daughter-n-law. Well, Sam got Victrola and the hotels into Charlie and Emily's names in her will, so they split it fifty-fifty. But me and Reid have to hold onto them till the twins turn twenty one."

"Wow. That's crazy."

He nodded and said "You know, I regret everything I have done wrong to Sam. Hurting her and fighting with her the way I did."

"Chuck..."

"No, I feel horrible for all the horrible things I put her through and now I can't get that time back and say I'm sorry or ask her for forgiveness." he looked over at Serena. "I would give up all of my millions and never have a penny for the rest of my life, if I could have Samantha back." he looked down. "I would give anything to have her back."

"All of us want her back."

"I know."

"You should read the letter." he nodded. "So are you going to the Palace?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a little bit." Serena stood up. "I'm going to stay here for a minute."

"Okay... see you there." then Serena went back into the cab and left.

Chuck sat there reading Samantha's head stone.

_"Hannah Caroline van der Woodsen -- Samantha Caroline Dawson. Born: September 9, 1990 - Died: May 23, 2008. Loving daughter and Loving friend. We love you and we're going to miss you, Sam."_

He's been there reading it over and over for the past few hours, just staring at it, like he does everyday at that same time.

* * *

**A/N: So.... how is it? Any ideas on which way I should take this? Or try it this way? **


End file.
